Don't Move
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Short smutty moment between Billy and his girl.


"Don't move."

My eyes shot open in surprise, the light fog of a doze shattering in an instant. I wasn't exactly sure when he'd come home and he didn't sound happy. Then again, when did Billy sound happy? Pushing off of the mattress below, I reluctantly turned to face his wrath.

"Bil—"

"Don't. Move." I froze at the command, shocked again at the barked harshness behind it. Being the live in girlfriend of a drug dealer, I was used to his grumpy spells. And we'd been fighting…over what I couldn't remember…something to do with my working the late shift.

Turning my head to the side, I stared at the wall of our bedroom, wondering when I'd be allowed to sit up. Like most other nights I'd come home to an empty house and collapsed face first into our bed, feet planted on the floor in an awkward sort of bow. I hadn't intended to stay that way for long; I'd planned on stripping my way to the bathroom after I'd built up the strength, but it had just felt so good to sag on my feet and breathe hot air into the comforter…I'd drifted away.

But now my neck was starting to hurt and the backs of my thighs were stretched from the odd position. Tilting my head, I tried to look behind me in the dark room. Whatever bee was in Billy's bonnet would have to wait. I wasn't in the mood for his crap at this level of exhaustion

"Billy…" I could make out shapes in the darkness, but nothing definitive. He was really good at moving around without the lights on, something that I'd never mastered. Blinking, I was ready to complain about his tone, tell him I needed a shower. But he let out this little breath, this little…sigh…and suddenly I was craning around to get a look at him.

"Don't." He wasn't as harsh that time, his voice a deep, gravelly groan. I squinted, my heart picking up speed. I could see him standing there, right inside the bedroom door. His shoulders were squared, his head tilted back, and he was moving. My mouth popped open in a breathy gasp.

"Billy." I wasn't asking a question anymore. He was touching himself in that doorway, a hand down the front of his jeans as he loomed in the dark. Didn't matter that I couldn't see anything more detailed than that. Didn't matter that he hadn't said a word besides "don't" or "move", I had turned molten inside, my body overheating beneath my clothes.

Billy growled.

It was that telltale sign, the one I'd heard numerous times before, that meant he was hard. Really hard. The sound curled my spine and I subconsciously was arching for him, lifting my hips so my ass was at attention, poised off the side of the bed.

"Fuck." He breathed. The metallic swipe of his zipper made me shiver because, goddamn, I wanted him. I wanted him worse than I wanted air at that point. I was thirsty for him, biting back the impulse to whimper with lust, and all in a matter of seconds.

We hadn't had sex for weeks.

It was horrifying that we'd gotten so ordinary. But somewhere along the way, missionary had gotten dull and it'd just lulled to a stop. Then I'd started working the late shift at a local diner, closing up at three in the morning. And he was always working in the afternoons. I might as well have been dating a shadow.

His figure was easier to see now; he'd stepped closer until I could see his boxer briefs. Black today. I closed my eyes to imagine how those would be tight against his ass, riding just below those dimples in his lower back. My hand wiggled underneath my hips and I found the ache that had grown between my thighs.

"Oooh god." I whined into the comforter, rubbing slowly through my black denim shorts. My work uniform was a little on the showy side, but no one dared touch me. They all knew who my ass belonged to and what he'd do if someone got too fresh.

Billy's growl pulled a greedy buck from my hips. He liked to watch me. When we'd first started sleeping together he'd liked to watch me bring myself to the edge. But he was always the one to topple me over. He used to stare between my legs with heavy eyes as my body would explode from release.

"Spread your legs." The directions made me shiver with anticipation. He was taking the reins, moving us along towards what we both craved. Shifting my thighs, I dug my knees into the side of the mattress, grinding my hips as my hand became more insistent. Billy's body moved closer, his boots shuffling over the carpet. I grunted with frustration into the bedspread. Normally, he gave me what I wanted. There wasn't any games or holding back. We'd been combustive lovers, wrecking furniture and waking neighbors, not giving orders and teasing with denial.

When his hands slid over the backs of my thighs, I almost squealed with delight.

"I hate these goddamn shorts." He snarled, cupping my ass through the material. "Made me hard earlier when ya left." I whined as he kneaded my ass to the rhythm of my rubbing. Hard? I would have never guessed. Billy had barely moved from his chair in the living room as I'd gotten ready for work. He hadn't even said goodbye when I'd softly told him I was going.

"Customers stare at my ass." I whispered, arching into his touch. "Maybe they hate them too." Billy snarled, slapping my right butt cheek. Hard. As I cried out, he brought his crotch between my legs, roughly grinding me against his bulging cock.

"This is mine." He growled. I panted with agreement but soon I was screaming again, his hand making my butt ring from another slap. Billy wasn't usually a spanker either. But it was turning me on, and making me wet as hell.

Big hands driving my hips, he threw his weight into my crotch of my shorts. My body tingled with the memory of his girth, the fullness he could provide as he pounded into me. I needed to feel that way, to be connected to him again. We hadn't just…fucked in a long time and I was literally panting for it. This wouldn't be relationship maintenance. This was going to be animal and greedy.

That's when he ripped my shorts down my legs. It was sudden and violent, toppling me forward from my arched position on the mattress. With a muffled grunt, I felt him shoving them to my ankles, yanking them off my feet; and then I heard them thump on the floor somewhere. Goddamn this was going to be rough.

"You're wet, babe." He purred, running his hands up and down my bare thighs. My hands were clenching the comforter beneath me as he purposefully left my damp underwear untouched. There was a whisper of fabric and Billy groaned again, pulling a similar sound from my lips. I snuck a glance over my shoulder as he palmed himself, his thick cock jutting out from his newly naked hips.

"Billy." My core was weeping for him, warm and fluid as I imagined him fucking me, rubbing all the right places with his hard dick and soft skin. It didn't take long for my fingers to find their way back to my underwear, my hips jumping as I made contact with my burning arousal.

For a minute, we just stayed that way, rubbing ourselves with throaty exhales and sharp inhales. I knew I could come like that. It'd been so long since we'd been dirty like this and I hadn't been this hot and bothered in a while. Just watching him thrust into his palm was making me whimper, my wrist cramping as I rubbed faster.

He must have sensed I was close because all at once my underwear was being wrenched down my thighs and tangled around my knees, Billy's hands spreading my legs as far as the panties would allow.

"There's my perfect pussy." I shuddered in pleasure. He loved being crass, and I hated how much I loved it. "Touch it, sweetheart." He purred, caressing the skin above my ass.

This time I teased. Even though I was practically mewing into the comforter, I made myself go slowly, circling my clit with lazy swirls, avoiding the center of all my need. But Billy's touch became rougher, his palms grabbing my ass before he spanked me again.

"Fuck!" I let the shriek go, shuddering into the mattress. It was an odd feeling, the pain radiating through me while pleasure burned with it. Impulse won out over my intentions and I slipped my middle finger into my creamy slit.

"Jesus." Billy let out a string of curses, muttered under his breath as I moaned, pumping my own finger in and out before adding a second. A little whimper escaped my lips and Billy growled.

He was ready; I was ready.

His hands lifted my hips and my feet came off the floor as he shot me forward with a shove. Landing on my knees, I knew what was next. I could hear him shedding his t-shirt and kicking his jeans off his feet. In a heartbeat he was on top of me, his chest pressed into my spine as his arms circled my torso. Holding me against him, he kissed my shoulder.

"You good?" His question was whispered, his tone completely different from moments ago. Cock poised at my core, he was breaking character to make sure I was happy.

And suddenly I was reminded why I loved him. I would go months without sex, days without words, and years without commitment if it meant I could keep this man. Because I loved him.

And always would.

"Yeah, baby." With that, I rocked back, taking a little of his head into my body. Billy was happy to supply me with the rest, filling me in a rush.

We moved in sync, letting every moan and curse loose from our lips. I came before he'd gotten four thrusts in, my body pitching my torso down into the mattress. Billy stroked my back, picking up his pace as my muscles stroked him, pumping him like a fist from within. And then he had me back up, bracing our combined weight on one arm as I reached back for his thighs. Bicep bulging, he growled with each plunge, biting my shoulder and grunting my name.

Then I was screaming his, facedown in the mattress once again as I climaxed over his iron girth. This time the waves of pleasure didn't end, forcing delirious sounds from my lips. Only Billy had ever made me come like that. In my entire life, he was the one who'd shown me the brink of insanity through pleasure.

His climax was perfect, as always. He sped up until all I could do was absorb each crash of his hips. Then Billy yelled, jerked for a few seconds, and shuddered.

Somehow, after all that, I ended up with his head on my chest. My diner t-shirt was wrinkled and shoved up to my ribs, exposing my belly as I lay sprawled on my back. And Billy just held me like that, breathing slowly.

We probably stayed that way for a few hours. Who knows. It could have been the entire night. But I knew it when Billy's weight started to leave me because I snapped out of sleep in an instant.

"Don't." I whispered, tightening my hold on him. My eyes still closed, I could hear him snort. "Don't you dare move." I clarified. He was quiet for a moment, probably staring down at me in the dark.

"Okay." When he relinquished, I sighed and accepted the renewed weight of his upper body. "S'only fair."

* * *

**Real quick smut because I was bored. I didn't even name the OC. LOL. Name her if you like, it'd be interesting to see what that in the reviews...Anyway, hope you liked. Love to the readers!**


End file.
